


Passing Through

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Model AU, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: The world of models left a bad taste in the mouth of Akaashi Keiji whose over photographing them. Instead he wants to see the world photographing wild life. With one last job to finish Akaashi's predisposition to the modeling world is challenged when he meets a model group he doesn't hate. That can't be right though, how can he truest yellow eyes?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an Au spin of A Place Further Than The Universe! Hope you enjoy

The room was freezing was Akaashi’s first thought as he woke up in a cold sweat. How did he still end up sweating himself awake? Akaashi flung the heavy hotel sheets from his body before sitting up and swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. It was dark, the only light was a dim blue glow from the clock on the sleek wooden nightstand. Groaning Akaashi gave in glancing at the time. It was two in the morning. He really needed to fix his sleeping problem, unsure why he was abruptly waking up this way. 

A thin strip of light peeked through the seam of the thick light blocking curtains. Padding across the room Akaashi hopped a little movement would help his body realize it was tired, and needed more sleep, he had an early morning coming up quick. Gripping the curtains Akaashi slowly drew them open and the room was lit by the twinkling lights of Tokyo. 

It had been a while since Akaashi was in the city spending most of his time for the last few months on photoshoots outside in small prefectures. Mostly on location shoots for magazines ads. He’d done a few local sports games as well at high schools for papers. They were all much smaller projects than what he was used to. Looking at the glittering lights Akaashi thought back to what Daichi had said earlier that week. 

Daichi was a fair man, a good friend, and Akaashi’s boss at the booking agency. He’d been there with Akaashi day one, giving him the job and seeing his photography talent was taken to the top. If it wasn’t for the luck of finding Daichi to manage him Akaashi was sure he would have been a starving artist. Which is why the current predicament was such a problem, not just for Akaashi. 

“Are you sure about this?” Daichi spun slightly in his black leather desk chair. 

Akaashi just nodded. 

“Nature photography isn’t as cushy as model photography you know,” Daichi warned.

“I’m not looking for cushy anymore.” Akaashi answered.

Raising an eyebrow Daichi shook his head, “Since when are you looking for adventure.”

Akaashi was silent switching his gaze down to his hands.

Daichi’s voice was soft, “If you want to talk about it.”

“I just want to try something different,” Akaashi answered an edge to his words. 

Nature photography was just something Akaashi had played with while waiting for other gigs to start. A snapshot of some flowers here, birds at a feeder there, sticking it on his Instagram a few people left comments enjoying it. That’s all it took for Akaashi to decide he wanted to change his path. 

“As your friend I support you,” Daichi said, “As your boss I’m worried people know you for your model shoots, changing up your portfolio won’t be easy. I know if anyone can do it though, it’ll be you,” Daichi smiled, “I’ll talk to someone. Until then how about one more job, it pays really well.” 

Adjusting his glasses Akaashi smiled, “Just one more couldn’t hurt to have in my back pocket.”

Clapping his hands together Daichi stood collecting paperwork, “Great! To Tokyo you go!” 

Akaashi closed the blinds dragging his feet across the carpet back to bed, tomorrow would hopefully be his last photoshoot with people for a while. Climbing back into bed he closed his eyes that thought lulling him back to sleep. 

A gentle alarm chimed causing Akaashi to stretch rolling over to tap the top of the clock shutting it off. He had two choices in front of him, sleep for an extra hour or grab breakfast from a nearby restaurant. Laying down for all of a minute- as usual- Akaashi decided a proper breakfast was better for him than more rest. Grabbing his glasses from the night stand he started his morning routine. A shower, getting dressed, doing his hair, and laying out his camera equipment. Checking his watch, he decided he’d have enough time to go back up to get it, he wouldn’t need to lug anything down with him yet. 

Standing out in the hallway Akaashi waited for the elevator. When the metal doors opened, he felt his heart jump in his throat before he even stepped on. Standing there was a sleepy looking man twice the height of Akaashi. He was wearing a large sweatshirt, but jogging shorts that gave away his muscular figure. Standing next to him in the small space Akaashi expected to feel intimidated, but the man gave a soft sleepy air off. Akaashi was almost comfortable. Glancing up at the numbers going down, he alsos tole another glance at the man with wild silver hair that was black at the roots. It stuck up every which way, but it almost looked good. Daring to look a little longer a song started to play in the elevator. Akaashi’s phone was going off. A terrible recorder version of My Heart Will Go on played loudly.   
Fumbling around in his pocket Akaashi pulled out the phone cursing at Daichi for changing the tone and at himself for forgetting to fix it. A laugh bubbled up slowly filling the small space of the elevator. 

“Nice ring tone,” The man turned to look at Akaashi with bright yellow eyes. 

Akaashi’s throat constricted and he nodded curtly. 

“Bokuto,” The man grinned wide enough it made Akaashi’s jaw hurt. 

A name that easily? 

“Akaashi,” He kept his tone flat, uninterested, “And I didn’t pick the ringtone, a friend of mine seems to have tricked me.”

Bokuto laughed harder at that fact as if it was the best played prank he’d seen in years. Akaashi felt his cheeks go red. 

Looking towards the ground, “Your shoes untied,” Akashi observed out loud. 

“Would you look at that.”

Just as Bokuto bent down to fix his loose lace the elevator doors opened and, in a haste, to get out he ran straight into a luggage cart shaking the precariously stacked bags. Grabbing the metal card firmly his shoulders hunched as he apologized profusely. Akaashi slipped past him in the middle of the little commotion hell bent on leaving and -if it wasn’t for his camera equipment and prior commitment- never return. When a man came stomping forward Akaashi averted his eyes and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you seriously making trouble Bo!” The man grumbled. 

Catching Akaashi’s attention he paused his daring escape looking back at Bokuto his astonishing yellow eyes searching the floor a pink blush on his cheeks. 

“Apologize properly!” The man yelling had a similarly strong build though he stood significantly shorter. He has normally messy dark brown hair and a strong voice that was meant to command. 

“Iwa,” Bokuto gave a whine under his breath, “I said sorry.” 

Spinning Bokuto around like he wasn’t all muscle Iwa placed his open palm over Bokuto’s ridiculously spiked hair bending the man forward while also leaning forward in a bow. Akaashi noticed how flustered Bokuto was, and he couldn’t seem to make himself stop watching. While he was originally planning to go out for breakfast, watching Bokuto and Iwa turn on their heels towards the hotel restaurant changed his mind. At least it was complimentary. 

Waiting for a handful of sleepy looking businessman to enter the restaurant Akaashi made his way towards the smell of breakfast and possibly interesting company.   
Inside was a cozier atmosphere then the rest of the hotel. It lacked the extravagance of the lobby and clinical feeling of the actual rooms. It was quiet with the low murmur of a tv playing the morning news. Following the crowd Akaashi moved slowly towards the buffet line seeing the man with his two-toned hair standing in every direction studying the food carefully as if he was having trouble making a selection as people maneuvered around him. Picking a plate up from the starting line of the table Akaashi was worried he was getting closer than he meant to and it would look like he followed them- which wasn’t completely untrue. Bokuto seemed to be mulling over eggs or pancakes that looked far to light to be fully cooked. Akaashi tore his gaze away looking busy himself with picking up some hash browns and a sausage patty. 

“Come on Bokuto, it’s not rocket science,” A man groaned. 

Looking back towards the voice Akaashi saw a group of men sitting in a booth.

“Just get eggs you don’t even eat pancakes,” The voice spoke again, it belonged to a man with messy black hair. His bangs hung in his face. 

“But what if I like these ones!” Bokuto called back pouting. That’s when his yellow eyes lit up. 

Akaashi tried to look busy grabbing a packet of butter for his toast. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto scooped up eggs suddenly forgetting about his dilemma scooting over with a wide grin on his face. 

Akaashi nodded, “Hi Bokuto.”

“I thought you ran away after my disaster,” He laughed.

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, “I was going to head out for breakfast, but I don’t know the area well. It seemed easier to stay in.”

“Bokuto can you stop bothering people this morning! This is why we don’t take you anywhere!”

Frowning Bokuto whined, “Oikawa.”

Akaashi silently stepped passed Bokuto as he bantered with his group. Grabbing a couple of the pancakes Akaashi stepped away from the table giving the room a once overlooking for a place to sit and wallow in his own embarrassment.

“Wanna come sit with us?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi felt like he was hearing things, he cocked hie head to the side, “I – uh.”

Bokuto kept his bright eyes trained on Akaashi. 

“What about your friends?”

“They won’t mind,” Bokuto answered matter of factly. 

“Right,” Akaashi felt like no wasn’t an acceptable answer. Checking his watch, he nodded, “I have time.”

Sticking close to Bokuto Akaashi almost hid behind his hulking frame as they approached the table. The small group was attractive, Akaashi couldn’t really ignore that, even with their sleepy looks they seemed to be turning heads as people passed. Akaashi felt as plain as ever moving a hair from his eye. 

“This is Akaashi!” Bokuto moved to the side showing off his big reveal. 

“Leave it to Bokuto to make friends in a ten second breakfast line,” The man with the bedhead spoke up. 

“I actually met him in the elevator Kuroo,” Bokuto corrected taking a seat. 

Akaashi hesitated before pulling a chair out and setting his plate down. 

Rolling his eyes, the bed head leaned back in his chair, “We’re getting dangerously close to kidnapping situations here Bo. Blink twice if you’re here against your will.” His gaze moved to Akaashi. 

Akaashi blinked once slowly and Bokuto let out a dramatic gasp inhaling food in the process proceeding to choke. 

“God damn it dude chew,” The man from before-Iwa- scolded. 

There was a cool pair of light brown eyes on Akaashi. They were familiar in the way they were trained on him coldly. The second Akaashi picked up his fork he was analyzed- every move calculated. He wondered how many flaws those brown eyes could pinpoint in the very way he breathed. It was all too familiar, Akaashi felt his heart sink. 

“He’s kind of plain looking,” The man with fluffy light brown hair and cool eyes spoke flatly. The smirk was present though. 

Swift as a hammer Iwa tapped the top of Oikawa’s head with his fist. Tap wasn’t the right word as Oikawa slumped forward grabbing his head in pain. 

“I have zero patience to even pretend to deal with you,” Iwa warned. 

“I was just joking,” Oikawa whined his whole demeanor changing in an instant. 

From commanding the very room to another small speck in the universe trying it’s best. Oikawa was like a child pouting. His façade was quick to return though – making Akaashi question which was really the façade. 

“You just don’t look like you spend much time in the city.” Oikawa clarified. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure how he was supposed to take that, “I actually haven’t been in Tokyo for a while. I’ve been mostly out in the countryside for work.”

Oikawa leaned in his chocolate eyes narrowing as he smiled. 

“What do you do for work?” Bokuto butted into the conversation. 

Akaashi almost forgot he was there somehow, completely sucked into Oikawas’ game. He felt flustered all over again. He bit his lip.

“I take photos,” Akaashi answered being vague was the answer, “I’ve mostly been doing nature shots.” 

Bokuto’s golden eyes were trained on Akaashi, “Oh! Can we see them?”

“You’re such a pest,” Kuroo shook his head smirking. 

A beat passed with all eyes on Akaashi as he slowly reached for his phone. He wondered if the sweat rolling down his back was evident. Showing his work directly to people was not his favorite thing to do. It was easier for him to send photos in and get critique later. Even with Daichi being his best friend Akaashi couldn’t bear watching him go over photos in front of him. Still, Bokuto continued to get exactly what he wanted from Akaashi with the bat of an eyelash. Opening the Instagram app Akaashi relinquished his phone to Bokuto. He just had to watch the photos and make sure the man with wild hair didn’t scroll too far down. Akaashi was already coming up with excuse to get the phone back. 

“Wow,” Bokuto scrolled, “Look at this!” He shoved the phone towards Kuroo before showing the other two. “Man, I can’t wait to travel like this.” 

Akaashi was surprised by that, “Do you like traveling?” 

“I think I would, “Bokuto nodded, “I haven’t done it much, but I’m also hoping to soon for work if today goes well.” 

“Where do you-“ Akashi started but suddenly realized the phone in Bokuto’s hands had disappeared. 

Panic overtook him as he glanced over to the other side of the table where Oikawa was scrolling his dark eyes widening. 

Akaashi stood suddenly reaching for his phone, “I really should be going, I have to go meet my client.”

“Holy shit,” Oikawa gasped, “I had my suspicions, but they really got us Akaashi Keji for the photoshoot.”

Akaashi’s outstretched had shook. They were models? All of them? 

Bokuto cocked his head to the side, “Who?”

“You stupid bird for brains,” Kuroo spoke up eyes on Akaashi, “He’s a pretty famous photographer. They say he can skyrocket a career.” 

“More like the best photographer in Japan, though people thought his social media was weird lately, and I have to agree,” Oikawa slid the phone into Akaashi’s moist palm, “Good to see you’re back after your break.”

Akaashi felt his throat constrict, was he really that big a deal? He didn’t think he was that good. All four of the men were starring at him. Clutching his phone Akaashi bowed desperate to keep his composure, “It was nice to meet you, sorry for not realizing and being more professional. I look forward to working with you.”  
With that he turned around eager to leave. 

“Akashi,” A soft voice spoke as a chair scraped across the ground, “You don’t have to go.” 

Pausing Akaashi chided himself for not walking faster or looking up anything on his clients. Who knew they would be at the same hotel as him? Taking a deep confident breath Akaashi turned back around his eyes landed on Bokuto standing there confused, like the sudden realization they were basically his bosses wasn’t sinking in. He was on their clock. Bokuto’s look was as pathetic as a small puppy waiting for their owner to return home. 

“I don’t want to overstep any boundaries,” Akaashi bowed again, “I also have to go get my gear in order, it’s a lot to lug around, and I don’t know this part of the city well enough I need to leave early to set up and be ready for your shoot.”

“Oh,” Bokuto’s demeanor had pulled a 180 harder than Oikawa had earlier, “See you there then.” He was so quiet. 

Without another word afraid that Bokuto would win him over Akaashi retreated to the hallway feeling his heart leap into his throat. Never again.   
Opening his contacts Akaashi found himself dialing Daichi as he stood around waiting for the elevator. 

“Hey, how’s the hotel?” Dachi’s chipper tone was too much. 

Akaashi groaned, “Can you fire me?”

“Why would I do that?” Daichi asked. 

“I met the models, except I didn’t know they were models and had breakfast with them,” Akaashi entered the elevator. 

“Sounds like progress to me.”

“The one looks up to me Daichi, when did I become the career maker of Japan?” 

Daichi was silent for a moment. Akaashi could hear him lean back in his chair the leather squeaking, “You got really popular when you were dating.”

“I don’t want him to be the reason my career took off. I want that to be the last reason, he’s the reason I’m leaving. Fuck Daichi how long is this shoot?”

“Just a few days. You liked talking to them before you found out they were models, though didn’t you?”

Akaashi didn’t answer.

“Call me after you’re done today, if it’s still unbearable I’ll pull you out.” Daichi said. 

“Thanks, Daichi,” Akaashi said before hanging up the phone.

The doors slowly slid open and Akaashi dragged his feet down the hallway back to his room feeling the muscles in his back tense up with the stress of the morning bearing down on him. Laying in his bed he starred at the ceiling knowing he had to at least try or else he’d never have a proper start in a new career. He knew he would look back on this as a failure if he didn’t at least take a few photos. Especially since now they were expecting him to show up for sure. Oikawa would be disappointed, but Bokuto. Akaashi sat up shaking his head, who cares. They just want their pictures to look nice, the photographer couldn’t matter that much. 

Slowly peeling himself from the bed Akaashi started to pack up his camera, tripod, and favorite lights. Scrolling through his phone he looked for a cab company knowing he’d have to call them and make sure they had a large vehicle he could transport his equipment in. His least favorite part of the job was lugging everything around. He finally found a service that might have the type of transport he was looking for. He was about to dial their number when a knock on the door startled him into flinching.   
Having no idea who it could be his only suspicion was that Daichi had called and had roommate delivered as an apology. It was Daichi’s style and why he was such a successful businessman- keeping clients and coworkers alike happy. 

Opening the door Akaashi felt a chill in the air. Standing there hunched over and scratching the back of his neck was Bokuto now dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that still looked too small. His honey-colored eyes were looking down at the sneakers on his feet. 

“Do you need something?” Akashi asked sounding ruder than he meant to scolding himself for his defensive tone. 

Bokuto flinched, “You mentioned that you weren’t sure where to go for the shoot, so I thought I’d help you. I’ve been to the studio a few times,” His eyes moved up towards Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi avoided the contact, “I was just about to call a car.” His voice was still icy, “I have heavy equipment I wasn’t going to lug all the way there.”   
Perking up Bokuto took a step closer causing Akaashi to step back.

“I can help you carry it!” 

“It’s not too heavy really, I can get it down to the car myself,” Akaashi insisted. 

“If it’s not too heavy I can carry even more for you!” Bokuto flexed his arms as he walked forward again moving right past Akaashi into his hotel room.   
Speechless Akaashi watched the man just ignored his no and muscled his way into his room waltz over to his black carrying cases.

“Ready when you are!” Bokuto flashed a toothy grin. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to say, “How did you even know what room I was in?”

“Oh! I called the agency and said I had some personal concerns about certain poses and Daichi gave me your room so I could talk to you about them.”  
Akaashi was going to throttle Daichi’s neck the next time he saw him in his stupid suit. Rubbing the tip of his finger against his temple he planned the murder perfectly with gritted teeth. 

“Holding poses on the ground for a long time is a problem for me,” Bokuto’s soft voice broke through Akaashi’s thoughts. 

Akaashi tilted his head to the side. Bokuto continued. 

“I kind of ruined my knees in high school playing volleyball,” He laughed, “They don’t bother me too much normally, but doing a lot of crouching, or holding lunging poses for too long gets them to lock up. I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you don’t mind cutting me some slack there I can carry and hold just about anything you want.”  
He was serious about wanting to talk about issues. 

“That’s a reasonable request,” Akaashi acknowledged him with a nod. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Bokuto sighed relief, “I’ve had problems with photographers then only giving me those poses after I ask. Like I was just lazy and lying. It really can set back a shoot when my knees act up and I don’t want to ruin their chances.”

“You mean the other three?”

Bokuto shook his head, “Other two, Iwa is more of a manager then anything.”

Akaashi could see Iwa growing into a great manager position- maybe Daichi should watch his back. Still, he couldn’t believe photographers would punish Bokuto for asking for leeway with certain poses. Biting his lip Akaashi knew he couldn’t say no to letting Bokuto carry equipment while he called the cab company.


End file.
